Un contrat sur Canto Bight
by Viola C. Murray
Summary: Kylo Ren est incognito dans les vieux quartiers de Canto Bight. Son plan : recruter une cheffe de gang talentueuse, ancienne résistante, pour l'aider à détruire Snoke et le Premier Ordre. Elle s'appelle Narasen, et la négociation ne sera pas facile.


Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Voici un petit one-shot que j'avais envie de publier ici. J'ai été diablement inspirée par l'atmosphère de Canto Bight dans _Star Wars VIII_ : je voyais bien des négociations louches se passer dans la vieille ville traversée par Rose et Finn. Puisque les riches s'occupent au casino et à la plage, pourquoi des mercenaires ne mèneraient-ils pas leurs négociations dans les vieux quartiers ? De là l'idée d'un Ben Solo/Kylo Ren venu incognito tramer la fin de Snoke… et embaucher une recrue talentueuse pour l'aider à mener à bien son plan. L'histoire se passe entre _Le Réveil de la Force_ et _Les Derniers Jedi_. L'univers de _Star Wars_ ne m'appartient pas, contrairement au personnage de Narasen. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !

* * *

Canto Bight était la ville idéale pour se cacher. C'était le point de rencontre des plus grosses fortunes de la galaxie, mais aussi la place forte de ceux qui voulaient négocier ou embaucher du personnel. Peu importait pour quel travail.

Si l'on exceptait l'immense casino qui faisait la réputation Canto Bight, la vieille ville abritait des endroits bien connus dans certains cercles. Des lieux fréquentés par les mercenaires et les tueurs à gages. Pour peu que vous y ayez vos entrées, vous étiez toujours décemment accueilli. A condition, bien sûr, de rester discret. Aucune échauffourée n'était tolérée. Si vous prévoyiez d'assassiner quelqu'un, il valait mieux le faire sur une autre planète.

C'est précisément pour ces raisons que Ben Solo avait choisit la vieille ville pour mettre en place son plan. Ce soir, il y était en tant que Kylo Ren. Un Kylo Ren qui ne souhait être ni vu, ni reconnu. Oh, bien sûr, des yeux perspicaces et des _Force sensitives_ affûtés allaient certainement deviner son identité. Mais la règle était claire : sur Canto Bight, de quelque bord qu'on soit, _on ne tuait pas_.

L'auberge que Ben Solo avait choisie dissimulait les contrats les plus dangereux. Les recrutements les plus ambitieux avaient lieu là, négociés à voix basse autour d'une table. Des coups d'État s'y étaient décidés, des meurtres de politiciens y avaient été commandités. La salle principale était bondée, éclairée par des lanternes accrochées aux murs, traversée par des serveurs qui allaient d'une table à l'autre. Certaines étaient occupées par des groupes de trois ou quatre personnes, d'autres par des individus qui attendaient seuls leur rendez-vous. Des clients cachaient leurs visages sous des masques ou des foulards, d'autres les laissaient visibles, sachant qu'on ne s'attaquerait pas à eux. Un coup d'œil circulaire suffit à Ben pour reconnaître deux des hommes les plus recherchés de la galaxie. Kylo Ren n'aurait pas hésité à ordonner leur arrestation sur une autre planète, mais il n'en ferait rien ici : il était en terrain neutre. Du reste, il savait qu'il avait été reconnu, même s'il ne portait pas son masque et que son capuchon noir avait été rabattu sur son visage. Ses vêtements et le sabre qu'il portait au côté en disaient assez long.

L'homme choisit une table dans un renfoncement de la salle et s'y installa. Il aimait la ponctualité, et ne fut pas déçu : quelques secondes après qu'il se fût assis, une jeune femme entra dans l'auberge, le repéra et se dirigea vers lui.

« Alors, c'était vrai, murmura-t-elle. Le message ne racontait pas de craques. Le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren veut me voir. »

Ben Solo détailla la jeune femme du regard : elle portait un costume anthracite, près du corps, pour mieux se fondre parmi les ombres. L'écharpe qu'elle portait autour du cou avait servi à dissimuler une partie de son visage, à l'extérieur. Ses cheveux noirs et la pâleur de son visage ressemblaient aux siens. Elle devait probablement cacher une demi-douzaine d'armes dans ses vêtements.

« Ce ne sera pas long, Narasen, dit Ben Solo. Avant de commencer, je veux m'assurer qu'aucune des personnes qui travaille pour toi en ce moment ne nous surveille. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont développé des techniques pour être coupés de la Force. Habile. Il ne serait toutefois pas judicieux de trahir ma confiance. »

Narasen eut un sourire. En d'autres circonstances, son aplomb aurait suffi à lui mettre tout le Premier Ordre à dos.

« Aucun n'est ici, comme convenu, confirma-t-elle. De toute façon, je suis dans une logique de changement de personnel, en ce moment. Alors, qu'est-ce que le bras droit du Supreme Leader Snoke peut bien vouloir à une cheffe de bande comme moi ?

\- Tu as été dans la Résistance, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme se tendit et toisa un instant Kylo Ren.

« Des chiffes molles. Je les ai quittés, mais je ne les trahirai pas pour le Premier Ordre.

\- Je ne te le demande pas. Ce n'est pas au nom du Premier Ordre que je suis venu à Canto Bight. »

Ben Solo soupira. Narasen était sur le qui-vive, prête à réagir à la moindre menace. Compréhensible. Il se devait d'instaurer de la confiance entre la jeune femme et lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il marqua un temps, puis se décida à repousser son capuchon, dévoilant entièrement son visage et ses cheveux sombres.

« Je suis ici en mon nom propre, dit-il. Personne n'est au courant de ma venue. Pas même mes Chevaliers.

\- Ça n'est pas suffisant pour me fier à toi, objecta Narasen.

\- On te dit pourvue de rares talents d'observation. Observe-moi. »

Ben Solo détesta prononcer ces mots. L'idée d'être analysé, percé à jour par une autre personne, lui répugnait. Cependant, pour que son plan réussisse, pour que Narasen lui accorde sa confiance, il n'avait pas le choix. Il la laissa le dévisager, et la sentit se détendre imperceptiblement.

« Je crois que je vais commander à boire », marmonna Narasen.

Elle fit un signe au droïde qui se tenait derrière le bar. Manifestement, la jeune femme était une habituée des lieux, car elle n'eut même pas besoin de préciser sa commande. Elle fut servie une minute plus tard, sans que ni elle ni Ben eurent ajouté un mot. Après que le droïde eût déposé une chope fumante devant elle, Narasen en but une gorgée avant de reprendre la parole.

« Bon, je vais passer outre le fait que je me trouve face à un homme qui a décimé des villages entiers et tué son propre p... (Le visage de Ben Solo s'assombrit, et Narasen eut la bonne idée de ne pas terminer sa phrase.) Pardon. Et tu es le bras droit du Supreme Leader. Certaines personnes présentes ici donneraient cher pour te faire la peau si on était sur une autre planète. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je veux que tu travailles pour moi. »

Ben Solo et Narasen se regardèrent. Il y eut un long, très long moment avant que la jeune femme ne parle à nouveau.

« Je ne travaille pas pour le Premier Ordre, murmura-t-elle. Même si plein de mercenaires se moquent de l'identité de leurs commanditaires du moment qu'ils sont bien payés.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais ici en mon nom propre, rappela patiemment Ben.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, ça me fait bosser pour Kylo Ren.

\- Non, pour Ben Solo. »

Narasen accusa le choc. Elle connaissait l'autre nom de Kylo Ren, bien sûr. N'importe qui faisant bien son boulot sur Canto Bight le savait, ça faisait partie de la culture générale des gangs. Elle savait aussi qu'il avait tout fait pour faire oublier cette partie de lui-même. Narasen agrippa sa chope brûlante et but encore. Elle hocha la tête, et l'homme poursuivit :

« J'ai besoin d'une personne de talent. Une personne qui sache trafiquer les systèmes de surveillance, diriger un groupe d'individus, et qui soit capable de s'introduire n'importe où. Quelqu'un qui soit prêt à tuer si nécessaire. (Il marqua un temps.) Et qui connaisse un peu la Résistance, ça pourrait être utile.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux assassiner le leader Snoke et ses généraux. Détruire leur base de l'intérieur, ce qui va demander de la patience et une longue préparation. Certains résistants pensent qu'ils anéantiront le Premier Ordre en tirant dessus avec une armée de X-Wings. Leur stratégie est idiote.

\- On dirait un mélange entre un casse et un coup d'État.

\- C'est à peu près l'idée », acquiesça Ben.

La jeune femme pensa à tout ce qu'impliquait la proposition. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était terriblement tentante. Si un tel plan était mis en branle, Narasen allait devoir déployer tous ses talents de stratège afin qu'il réussisse et assurer sa propre survie.

« C'est extrêmement dangereux, déclara-t-elle d'un ton placide.

\- Oui.

\- Et je vais peut-être y rester.

\- Pas si tu es aussi douée que le laisse entendre ta réputation.

\- J'ai une réputation ? »

Elle s'en doutait, mais que ses faits d'armes soient parvenus jusqu'à Kylo Ren lui-même, c'était presque un compliment en soi. Elle tendit sa chope au jeune homme, qui déclina poliment d'un signe de la main.

« Combien tu me paies ?

\- Autant que tu le souhaites.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu penses que je ne vais pas survivre. A moins qu'il y ait anguille sous roche ? »

A cet instant, Ben Solo décida de jouer sa dernière carte. Il avait espéré pouvoir s'en passer. Pourtant, il sut qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à mettre Narasen de son côté s'il ne se démasquait pas entièrement.

« Narasen, commença-t-il. Je n'essaie pas de te duper. Tu as vu mon visage et je t'ai donné mon nom. Je t'offre un vrai contrat, qui signifie potentiellement notre mort _à tous les deux_. Mais... »

Ben Solo s'interrompit et ôta l'un de ses gants. Avant que Narasen ait pu faire un geste, il lui prit la main. Un flot d'images brutes se déversa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. L'enfance de Ben, l'appel du côté obscur, la fondation des Chevaliers de Ren, le plan pour détruire le Premier Ordre qu'il avait réfléchi depuis des mois. La certitude qu'il ne quitterait jamais vraiment le côté obscur, quoi qu'il arrive, parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie, et qu'il faisait partie de lui.

Le contact se rompit. Narasen s'adossa contre sa chaise, secouée. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bouleversée, parce qu'elle _comprenait_ les motivations de Ben Solo. Chacune d'entre elles. Elle les comprenait très bien, parce qu'elle aurait fait exactement les mêmes choix à sa place.

« Pourquoi me faire confiance ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu l'as vu, répondit calmement Ben. Tu l'as _senti_. Je ne suis pas si différent de toi.

\- C'est quoi, la contrepartie ? Je bosse pour toi, je réunis des personnes pour cette opération, tu me paies. En admettant qu'on arrive à exécuter ton plan jusqu'au bout. Je sais que ça ne te suffit pas. Que veux-tu en échange ? »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Ben Solo de sourire. Un sourire à peine esquissé, et n'importe qui d'autre que Narasen l'aurait trouvé inquiétant.

« Je voudrais que tu deviennes un des Chevaliers de Ren. »

Ben Solo ne souriait pas pour effrayer Narasen. Il souriait à l'idée du groupe impitoyable qu'elle allait compléter. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à répondre.

« Très bien. »

 **Fin**

* * *

Et voilà ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette petite histoire et à me plonger dans cette atmosphère. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si elle vous a plu ! :)


End file.
